The present invention relates to underwater signaling devices for skin divers.
In the undersea environment, human skin divers often find it difficult, if not impossible, to verbally communicate. The breathing apparatus connected to scuba tanks, called the regulator, or a diver's snorkel mouthpiece must be used almost constantly whenever a diver is below the surface of the water. These devices create a great impediment to the diver's making voice sounds. In addition, the noises generated by the expulsion of bubbles into the water created by the exhalations of the diver tend to mask or overpower efforts at generating audible communication signals visual communication is also hindered at deeper depths because of low sunlight penetration.
The limited communication ability between divers can at times be life-threatening. For instance, divers are instructed never to dive alone because of the many hazards which may befall one. Equipment failures can interrupt the supply of oxygen necessary to support life. Bites from undersea animals, disorientation and debilitating physical ailments such as decompression sickness can completely incapacitate a diver and cause death. The danger from these types of situations are present even when diving in groups, if other parties diving nearby cannot be signaled. In many diving situations, communication of impending danger or actual debilitation is extremely difficult. Dim light combined with a lack of ability to audibly communicate the graveness of a situation may prevent even a buddy skin diver, who may be in close physical proximity, from responding in time to what might be a life-threatening medical emergency.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for an underwater signaling device which can be heard over the bubbling caused by a regulator or snorkel. The signaling device should produce an audible sound having a characteristic timbre, pitch and intensity which is distinguishable from other undersea sounds. The device also should be preferably brightly colored to enhance its visibility in the dim light of deep water.
The present invention facilitates signaling for communicating underwater. The present invention, in the preferred exemplary embodiment, consists of a brightly colored substantially watertight container filled with one or more freely-movable solid spherical objects. Spheres are preferred, although any object with a non-resilient surface capable of generating noise may be used. Movements of the container, preferably by vigorous hand-held shaking, cause the spheres to collide and impact with the inner wall of the container and with each other to produce an audible rattling sound. The rattling sound produced has a characteristic pitch, timbre and intensity which is easily transmitted through water and which is distinguishable from the rest of the audible undersea environment. In the preferred exemplary embodiment, the device is constructed of a section of polyvinyl chloride pipe, sealed at each end with end caps secured with a plumber's sealer or adhesive. In the preferred exemplary embodiment, a plurality of solid ball-bearings are contained in the container to produce a signaling sound with relatively high intensity. The device is preferably carried on a portion of the diver's diving apparatus with a standard rubber snorkel strap.